Roy
'''Roy '''is Papa Louie's nephew who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! He has a cap and a red shirt and works at Papa's Pizzeria. He always walks around with his Pizzeria uniform in the Gamerias.fff Appearance Roy has dark brown hair, and similar eyebrows to Papa Louie, his uncle. He wears a red t-shirt, a red and blue cap, blue jeans, a brown-and-yellow belt, and grey shoes with red laces. Both his hat and shirt read "Papa's Pizzeria", the first and only game he ever worked in. Official Information From the old papalouie.com (2006) Specialty: Delivery, cowardice, apathy The cowardly Roy is barely fit for delivering Papa's pizzas, let alone for adventure. Roy realizes all too late that his recent deliveries have turned into Pizza Monsters and captured all of their customers in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Updated info (2007) Specialty: Pizza order fullfillment! The cowardly Roy realizes all too late that his recent deliveries have turned into Pizza Monsters and captured all of their customers in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Today, he's trying to regain the customers' trust by running the pizzeria in "Papa's Pizzeria". Flipdeck Info Roy is more than a mere Pizza Delivery Boy. Ever since he was left alone at work, Roy reluctantly took on the roles of a Cook, Waiter and General Manager of Papa's Pizzeria. When he's not prepping pizzas, Roy can usually be found running errands for his uncle, Papa Louie. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Tomato *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell *Steak *Onion *Guacamole *Cheese *Brown Rice *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Chocolate Sundae with Strawberries *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Creameo *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Raspberries *French Toast *Powdered Sugar *4 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Wingeria *3 Wasabi Wings *6 Teriyaki Boneless Wings *3 Celeries *Ranch Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage in a Chicago Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Cheese *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria HD (iPad) *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *American Cheese *Well-Done Patty *American Cheese *Mushroom *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) **X and O Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Heart (No other toppings in other holidays) **Cherry **Candy Heart (No other toppings in other holidays) Unlockable toppings along with him *In Pancakeria, he is unlockable along with strawberries. *In Cupcakeria, he's unlocked with Watermelon Drizzle,X and 0 sprinkles and Strawberry Cake . *In Freezeria HD, he's unlocked with Blackberries Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Roy was placed in the Pepperoni Division. He lost to Alberto by one single vote. After this, he was no longer eligible as there was created a new rule that disallowed customers that already were a chef to compete in. Trivia *In Papa's Burgeria, he is the last customer before Papa Louie (If you are not playing as Papa Louie). *In the first two games, Roy looked as if he was bald, but from Burgeria and future games, he gained a bit of hair. *There was a mistake on his profile in Taco Mia! and Freezeria, saying that Roy first appeared in Papa's Pizzeria. In Pancakeria this mistake was fixed. *Normally, Roy would be unlocked with a rank, but somehow he was a random day customer in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *He is the first customer to be a chef after his debut. The second is Willow. *Roy makes a cameo in the intro to Papa's Taco Mia, and can be seen waiting in line outside the restaraunt for the Taco Eating Contest with Rita and Marty (all three of the previous chefs). *He is present when Mayor Mallow approves of the Cupcakeria to open in Frostfield. *Roy's full head of hair is shown in the Cupcakeria intro. *He has a different cap in Cupcakeria, although it has the same colors. *In Pizzeria, Roy is always sad on duty. *In cupcakeria, your hair looks lighter than in other games. *He and James are the only chefs to ever be the second to last customers. Gallery 7 (Delivery Boy Roy).jpg|Thumbs up! Roy.jpg|Roy in 'Papa's Taco Mia! Screen_Shot_2013-06-01_at_8.38.22_PM.png|Roy before he is a Star Customer Screen_Shot_2012-11-20_at_11.42.05_PM.png|Roy's order in Hot Doggeria Shop's Open.png|Roy opening up the Pizzeria rinp.PNG|Roy is not pleased. L.jpg|Papa Louie, Roy, Big Pauly Typos.png|It must be 0, but why 1? Roy loosing.JPG|Roy without money. Picture 24.png Float 2.JPG|Roy on the Pizzeria Float. Roy.png|Artwork of Roy Royperfectorderinburgeria.png|Roy's perfect order in Burgeria That didn't go so well.png|"Next time I prefer the mustard actually stay IN the tray!" Roy taking Sarge's order.PNG|Roy taking Sarge fan's order in Papas Pizzeria! Taco Mia intro.png|All three of the previous workers cameo in the intro. Old Roy.png|Roy in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! New Customer Roy Taco Mia!.jpg|Unlocking Roy in Papa's Taco Mia! Blog launchdate.jpg|Roy wearing Papa's Cupcakeria hat. perfect roy.png|Perfect Order in Cupcakeria roy's head of hair.png|Roy Without His Hat roy gets bad cupcakes.png|"First you ruin the rear of my car and now you give me bad cupcakes?! What is wrong with you?!" "So many things!" Out to eat.png|Past chefs waiting for food. Papa's Pancakeria 6.png|Roy's perfect order in Pancakeria Papas-Pizzeria Sad Roy.jpg|See! Roy is the saddest chef in Papa's Series. IMG0204A.jpg|roy awarded Screen Shot 2013-08-29 at 11.27.18 AM.png|Ha Ha Very Funny! I don't laugh at this. Roy Shurgs.PNG|Roy shurged on Papa's Cupcakeria Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie.png|Papa Louie covers the payment for Roy's car Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy's Car.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Angry Roy.png Halowen.jpg Poor Roy.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:People with hats Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:People with cars Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Pepperoni Division Customers Category:Valentine's Day Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Non Closers Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Customers Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:R Customers Category:People with belts Category:People with brown hair Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:People that are skinny Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack